


Requited Love

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Prompt: "Don’t let love cloud your judgment."





	

Qui-Gon sits down across from his meditating Padawan.  He can already see the man - the _Jedi_ \- Obi-Wan will become.  He is still young, still so full of warring emotions, and it tears him apart inside.  Obi-Wan is so full of compassion it _hurts_ , and that is something Qui-Gon knows too well. **  
**

“Master, Satine and I-”

“I know, Padawan.”  There’s no judgment in his tone or his steady gaze, only a deep sympathy.  “I know.”  

Obi-Wan bites his lip, the only outward sign of the turmoil Qui-Gon can sense beneath his tight shields.  “What do I do, Master?” he asks, and Force, he’s so young still.  Only fifteen, and he’s choosing between two paths that could change the fate of the galaxy.  “I know what I _want_ to do, but what I want and what the Order wants are different things.  I- I don’t know if I can choose.”

“Don’t let love cloud your judgment, Obi-Wan.”  It hurts him to say it and see the way each word takes another piece of his Padawan’s heart.  “Listen to the Force.”  It’s the only advice Qui-Gon can give him - even he can’t see what the consequences of Obi-Wan’s decision will be, only that it will change everything.  

Obi-Wan nods, and Qui-Gon sees it again, only a flash, but he can see the Jedi Master that he will grow into - wise and humble and kind, and he allows himself a moment of pride in his Padawan.  “Obi-Wan?” he says softly, and waits for him to look up, “No matter what you decide, I will be no less proud of you.”  He stands up to leave, but he takes a moment to rest his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, squeezing lightly, before he walks away, leaving his apprentice to meditate a little while longer.


End file.
